Ultra Recon Squad
|tmteamname=Ultra Reconnaissance Team |image=Ultra Sun Ultra Moon Ultra Recon Squad.png |size=200px |caption=Artwork of the Ultra Recon Squad from Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon |leader=Phyco |region=Alola |hideout=Ultra Megalopolis |border color= |background color= |lightened color= }} The Ultra Recon Squad (Japanese: ウルトラ Ultra Reconnaissance Team) is an organization that came to the Alola region from the Ultra Megalopolis, a world beyond an Ultra Wormhole. Its known members are Dulse, Zossie, Soliera, and Captain Phyco. The group's main goal is to investigate Ultra Wormholes, Ultra Beasts, and return the light that was stolen from their home by . In the games Role The Ultra Recon Squad appears in . Depending on the game, a different pair will play a central role while the other two only appear near the end of the game's story. In Pokémon Ultra Sun, Dulse and Zossie will play the central role while in Pokémon Ultra Moon, it will be Phyco and Soliera. Their goals also differ depending on the version of the game: Dulse and Zossie focus on finding out how to stop , while Soliera and Phyco focus on how to use Necrozma's power. The Ultra Recon Squad member Dulse /Soliera use a in their first battle and the Ultra Beast in all subsequent battles. The Ultra Recon Squad are first seen assisting a pair of s in trying to prevent Lillie from escaping Aether Paradise with Nebby, only to witness Nebby teleporting itself and Lillie away to another location. They are then seen in Iki Town as the player is heading over to the festival, talking about what the people of Alola are celebrating about. After the player defeats Hau, they start commentating on the battle and how they are going to use the content of Alola to stop the "Blinding One". The second encounter happens when the player enters the second half . Here, they investigate the "Blinding One" energy signature they detect nearby. They are later seen after the player complete Ilima's trial, here they share their curiosity to the Z-Crystals and the aura surrounding Totem Pokémon. They are surprised to learn about the Poké Balls that the player has before revealing their investigation on Z-Crystals and moving on. The third encounter with the Ultra Reacon Squad happens after the player finds Nebby in Seaward Cave. Here they explain that they are searching for someone powerful enough to protect the "Blinding One", while also mentioning they have been exploring the concepts of Poké Balls. So using the they caught, Dulse /Soliera challenges the player to a fight. Upon losing to the player, they will then mention that is known to create Ultra Wormholes, which might bring danger into the world(s), but are reassured that the Alolan people will not let it happen. Before leaving, the Ultra Recon Squad then declare they will leave Lillie and Nebby alone as long as the Pokémon doesn't open an portal to Megalo Tower. The fourth encounter occurs in Paniola Ranch after the player scares away the blocking the path to . Here, they express surprise that Sudowoodo isn't a plant despite their appearance while marvelling at how unique Alolan Pokémon are. Dulse /Soliera then challenges the player to a fight using the Ultra Beast Poipole from their home. After the battle, Dulse /Soliera thanks the player for helping them to better understand their Poipole while noting that their battle skills needs more improvement. They also mention how the Z-Power Ring reminds them of the light their ancestors once experienced from the "Blinding One", which is their duty to find out before leaving the area. The fifth encounter happens when the player enters Dividing Peak Tunnel for the first time. Here they discover the aura readings in the area are very high, that they are not very familiar with the tunnels. After asking the player if they can control the aura that is in Z-Moves before revealing that their home used to be have a light the affected them similar light to Z-Moves. They proceed to leave the tunnel into order to meet up someone. When the player enters , it is revealed that it was Colress who the Ultra Recon Squad was meeting with. After chatting with the scientist they leave the route. The sixth encounter with the Ultra Recon Squad happens after the player defeats at Aether Paradise, where they're seen without their masks for the first time. They reveal to the player and Hau that they are working with Lusamine and helping the Aether Foundation with their research on Ultra Beasts. They explain that Nihilego is an Ultra Beast that came from Ultra Space, and that their home dimension's light was stolen by , which may one day steal the light of Alola as well. Lusamine reassures that should Necrozma or any Ultra Beasts emerge in Alola, the Ultra Recon Squad will be prepared to protect the region along with the Aether Foundation before leaving the area. The seventh encounter occurs when the player reaches Tapu Village, where they are investigating the ruins. The Ultra Recon Squad explains that here is where Necrozma last visited Alola, when it fought against the Guardian deities during its search for light. They also revealed that their ancestors were greedy and wanted to control Necrozma's light, only for it to backfire. Their action resulted in Necrozma losing a piece of itself, leading it to become wild and seeking all the light it can find to absorb. Because of this, their ancestors locked the Prism Pokémon away in the Megalo Tower in order to prevent the Prism Pokémon from escaping and contains its rage. However the tower is reaching its limit, leading to their difficult mission in Alola to find a different way to stop /help Necrozma. The next encounter is back at Aether Paradise during Lillie's rescue, where they block the player from getting to Lusamine. They ask the player to leave to them before Dulse /Soliera faces the player in battle and loses. The battle made Dulse /Soliera realize the reason they have no control over Necrozma even with the technology they have, but they are still confident in the fact that the the Aether Foundation will use Nebby to send strong Pokémon Trainers though the Ultra Wormhole to stop Necrozma using a device created by Colress to restrain it. So they ask the player not to get in the way of Lusamine before the player goes to face her. After Lusamine goes into Ultra Space along with Guzma using Nebby's power, the Ultra Recon Squad comes into the room, appalled that Lusamine went to face Necrozma for her own selfish reasons rather than to help them. Right before leaving, they then mentions that if Lusamine awakens Necrozma, it will take the light of Alola as it tried to do in the past and already did in Ultra Megalopolis. The ninth encounter happens in the Vast Poni Canyon as the player is heading to the Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone with Lillie. The Ultra Recon Squad, still enraged over Lusamine's selfish actions, challenges the player to one last battle to prove that they can take on Necrozma themselve. After another defeat, they accept their mistake and ask the player to stop Necrozma when it comes to Alola in their place. The tenth encounter with the Ultra Recon Squad happens at the Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone when / escapes into Ultra Space after being defeated by the player. They are horrified that their fear came to be as Necrozma steals the light of Alola and will steal the light of worlds unless stopped. Lusamine asks for their help in reaching Ultra Megalopolis with the Legendary Pokémon they use to arrived in Alola, but Dulse /[[Phyco]] refused due to her reckless actions. They also notice that Necrozma was distracted on the player's Z-Power Ring as if it desired it. After discussing with Lillie and Guzma, they explain Ultra Warp Ride to the player how to use it to reach Necrozma. And so the player uses their / to reach Ultra Megalopolis meeting with the other members Phyco and Soliera /Dulse and Zossie . Here they explain their people are hiding due to Necrozma who is attempting to regain its true form by absorbing the light taken from the Legendary Pokémon into itself. However this process instead causes Necrozma to feel even more pain due to the fact it cannot control the excessive light energy coming from Nebby. After reveling that both the Prism Pokémon and their world have both suffered for so long, they ask the player to stop it, reveling that Necrozma is sitting at the top of Megalo Tower The eleventh occurs at Megalo Tower after the player stop Necrozma. The Ultra Recon Squad thanks the player for saving Alola and their world, and that light will return to their world someday. Noting that wishes to join the player, so they give the Ultra Beast as a gift. The player then returns to the Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone , here the Ultra Recon squad revels that Necrozma was the source behind Z-Power and the aura surrounding Totem Pokémon. As thanks they allow the player to continue using their Legendary Pokémon to explore Ultra Space while they decide to remain in Alola to continue their research. The final encounter with the Ultra Recon Squad happens in Route 1 after the player becomes the champion of Alola. They ask the player and Hau for helping in dealing with three Ultra Beasts known as / who are running amok on Poni Grove in Poni Island due to Necrozma. After given the player and Hau Beast Balls, they proceed to capture the Ultra Beasts. One caught by Hau is given to the Ultra Recon Squad for data to be use for them and the Aether Foundation for research while the other two are caught by the player to keep. They proceed to thank the two for their service and proceeds to leave the area. They can be encountered afterwards at the Lake of the Moone /Lake of the Sunne doing research on it along with the alternate world of Alola. Pokémon The concept of Pokémon ownership does not exist in Ultra Megalopolis; instead, the people share Pokémon to use their powers. In the Ultra Recon Squad, each duo travels with a Poipole, one of which Dulse /Soliera uses to battle the player throughout Alola. The other is given to the player by Soliera /Dulse after defeating Necrozma at Megalo Tower. The Ultra Recon Squad also has access to a Solgaleo and Lunala which they use to travel between Ultra Megalopolis and Alola. After witnessing Necrozma absorb Nebby to become its / form at the altar in Poni Island, the Ultra Recon Squad will entrust the player to ride their Lunala /Solgaleo through the Ultra Wormhole. After defeating Necrozma at Megalo Tower, the player can speak to Phyco /Zossie in order to switch between riding Solgaleo or Lunala when using Ultra Warp Ride. For battles The Ultra Recon Squad keeps battling Pokémon in the s they helped develop with the Aether Foundation. Since Ultra Recon Squad members don't "own" Pokémon, it's unknown whether Dulse /Soliera kept the following the first battle. Ride Pokémon Given away Researched During the post-game, Hau catches a / at Poni Grove and immediately afterwards gives it to the Ultra Recon Squad to be researched. Trivia * When using the Alolan greeting, the Ultra Recon Squad members tend to do in a more mechanical fashion. * All of the member's names are based of seagrass species. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=究極調查隊 |zh_cmn=究極調查隊 / 究极调查队 |fr=Ultra-Commando |de=Ultraforschungsteam |it=Ultrapattuglia |ko=울트라조사대 |pl=Oddział Ultra Recon |pt_br=Ultraesquadrão de Reconhecimento |ru=Команда Ультраисследователей Komanda Ul'traissledovateley |es=Unidad Ultra }} Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives * Category:Organizations de:Ultraforschungsteam es:Unidad Ultra fr:Ultra-Commando it:Ultrapattuglia ja:ウルトラ調査隊 zh:究極調查隊